


Perfect Gentleman

by princeofvoid



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Throat Fucking, and then its porn, believe it or not this is vanilla for me, corrin gets drunk, its kinda fluffy, leo is over protective, niles is a gentleman, odin owns a ridiculous restaurant that would never actually exist, underage drinking ment, very mild dom/sub stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofvoid/pseuds/princeofvoid
Summary: Corrin gets drunk, Niles takes him home to make sure he's safe. (its fluff and then its porn)EDIT - the first chapter works as a solo story if you don't want to read a longer fic this one kind of ran away from me and grew a lot more than i was expecting - the second (real) chapter is long af and also probably works as a standalone story if you really want it to





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be mostly porn but it didnt work out like that but i have /ideas/ so this isn't done because the story kinda got away with me. is probably ooc.

To say Corrin was drunk was an understatement. To say that Corrin was completely hammered and probably more alcohol than person at the moment, would also be an understatement. 

Basically, Corrin was drunk. 

Very.  _ Very.  _ **_Drunk._ **

Contrary to what everyone who saw them leaving the party thought, Niles wasn’t planning on taking advantage of a very drunk Corrin. In fact, he was taking him home with him because he knew several people who might. The two of them had been chatting all evening, Corrin would occasionally flit away to entertain some other guest of a higher social standing, but he always came back to Niles’ side. Niles would watch from the sidelines as he laughed at bad jokes and listened to stories about economics and workplace antics. What made him uncomfortable however, was how many of the men and women Corrin spoke to tried to touch him. Even though he did enjoy the looks on their faces when Corrin  _ not so subtly  _ put a foot of space between them, he didn’t enjoy the ice that chilled him to his toes every time it occurred. 

What was better than the look of anger, betrayal and embarrassment on their faces however, was the look of relief and calm on Corrins when he finally made his way back to their corner off to the side. The most recent time he returned, he returned staggering and slurring his words and practically threw himself on top of Niles. It might have been a hug or simply an attempt to stop himself from falling over, Niles didn’t want to let his imagination run away with him. 

From across the room, Leo saw the state Corrin was in and came over to help Niles reign him in. When he suggested taking Corrin back to his place to get some water and sleep, Leo was tentative but agreed it was probably a good idea. And that led them to where they are now, Corrin was watching raindrops fall and roll down the cab window and Niles was pressed against him. Whenever he had made an attempt to move further away, Corrin just followed him. 

 

“I hope you don’t mind my place it’s kind of messy.” The warning was lost on Corrin who was probably beyond comprehending words at this point, Niles just pushed open the door and sat him down carefully on the sofa. “Corrin, I’m gonna take off your shoes and jacket alright?” 

_ “Why shhhhtop there, hmm?”  _

“As much as I would love nothing more than to strip you down and have my way with you, I’d much rather you be sober for it.” 

“ _ I - I - I am sober. Pssht. How could you not see how ssssober I am.”  _ Corrins head lolled back and he closed his eyes.

“There, lets get you to bed. You can sleep in my bed, I’ll take the couch.” 

_ “Ever the - uh the uh -”  _

“Gentleman?” 

_ “Yup that’s the one. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you and all your flirting was just talk, in the time we’ve known each other you’ve said you wanna fuck me um - Niles whats a big number?” _

“One hundred?” 

_ “One hundred times! Now you have the perfect opportunity and you,”  _ Corrin pointed a drunk and shaky finger and Niles’ torso,  _ “you won’t do it. You talk soooooo big! But you’re probably more of a prude than Leo.”  _ Feeling satisfied with his tirade, and completely unaware that Niles and Leo had fucked on several occasions, Corrin stood up and collapsed in Niles’ arms.  _ “Put me to bed my - uh - gentleman! But please stay with me? I don’t want to be alone.”  _

Niles liked to think he was a strong man, he’d been to hell and back and now he takes vacations there, but Corrin was and always had been a bit of a weak spot. The way he looked up from his arms, eyes wide and genuine, Niles didn’t have the heart to say no. He groaned out a ‘fine’ and Corrin lit up with excitement, singing about how he was going to cuddle with Niles cause Niles is secretly a teddy bear. Practically carrying him, Niles got them both to the bedroom and into the bed. 

“Are you fine with sleeping in that or do you want something to change into?” 

No reply.

“Corrin?” Soft snores started to fill the room, warming Niles’ heart in a way he’d never admit to outloud. “Sweet dreams, little kitten.” He pressed a small kiss to Corrin’s hairline and the other wriggled closer, burying his face in Niles’ neck. There was drool pooling on the shoulder of his shirt, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Absentmindedly he stroked circles along Corrin’s spine, falling asleep with him impossibly close. 

 

“Good morning, lazy bones.” 

“Water, please.” 

“Heh, it’s on the bedside table, two advils if you need them as well. You feeling up to food?” Corrin sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes and dried up drool from his mouth. “Wow, if that’s what you look like after just cuddling, I’d love to see what kind of hot mess you are after sex.” He watched with glee as red spread from Corrins cheeks up to the tips of his ears, silently he took a few sips of his water and then his advil. 

“Um, I could eat. What happened last night?” 

“You drank, a lot. I brought you home, I didn’t trust some of the creeps at that party.” 

“Oh gods, did I say anything bad? We didn’t - uh -” 

“No, I was a perfect gentleman, at least that's what you said when I refused your many attempts to bed me.” Corrin looked mortified, shyly staring down at his water as if it held the secrets of the universe. “You also said some very hurtful things, I may have to punish you later.” With that Niles sauntered out of the room, making some toast and coffee for the hungover boy in his bed. Leaving him to slowly boil with embarrassment at how he had acted, sure Niles was cute and he made lewd comments but he was one of Leo’s best friends and Corrin couldn’t, could he? While he was deep in thought, Niles reentered the room carrying two plates of toast. 

“Thank you, and thanks for making sure I was safe last night. It means a lot to me.” 

“I’m sure you can make it up to me somehow. How do you take your coffee?” 

“Sugar, like at least four spoonfuls. And cream if you have some, if not milk will do.” He returned momentarily with two steaming mugs in hand, setting Corrins down on the bedside table, he slid into bed beside him and started eating. 

“Netflix? I’m guessing you don’t have anything to do today so you’re welcome to stay here until you feel better.” Corrin nodded, mouth full of toast and covered in crumbs, he couldn’t recall the last time he ate. They ate in a pleasant silence, Niles slowly flicking through the selections and occasionally scoffing at a funny description. “Why don’t you pick? I’ll sit here all day if you let me. Besides, you’re the one who’s probably the most hungover right now.” 

“How much did I drink?” 

“The way you were acting? I’d say you drank all vodka in russia. Realistically, knowing you probably about two glasses of wine.” Corrin smacked him playfully on the shoulder, taking the remote and pouting. “Don’t pout, kitten, I was only teasing. I told you I’d get you back for all those hurtful things you said.” 

“What did I say?” 

“You called me a prude, and told me I was all talk. It took every  _ gentlemanly  _ bone in my body not to prove you wrong then and there.” 

“I don’t think I would’ve minded that.” Niles went bright pink, he’d been flirting with Corrin for years, and now Corrin was flirting back. Corrin gave him a sideways glance, a playful glint shining out from under thick lashes. “Let’s watch something disney!” Corrin pressed play on some animated movie that Niles didn’t bother to read the name of and flopped sideways, laying his head in Niles’ lap and curling up with the blanket wrapped around him. As if it were the most natural thing in the world, Niles combed his fingers through the bedhead in his lap, and Corrin had to try very hard not to get, well,  _ very hard.  _ Once all the knots had been untangled, Niles kept brushing his fingers through it, occasionally twirling a strand around his finger and letting it fall. His hand went still, and Corrin couldn’t stop the disappointed whine that fell from his lips. Tearing his eyes away from the movie, he looked up to see a very red faced Niles, with his mouth hanging open. 

“This had better not be what I think it is.” Leo’s voice was ice. 

“Brother! Niles took care of me, he still is. I’m still not feeling well, and he promised I could stay until I felt good enough to go home. Right, Niles?” 

“Er- Yeah that’s right. We’re partway through our movie as well, so if you were sent here to retrieve Corrin, you might have to wait a while.” The red in his cheeks had faded to a light pink, but it was less out of embarrassment and more out of the realization that Corrin wanted to stay with him. Leo turned on his heel and walked away, leaving the door open. “He wants me to follow him, I’ll be right back, kitten.” Niles untangled himself from Corrin and followed after his friend. 

“Niles, I trust you, if you can tell me that you didn’t do anything… untoward, to my brother, I’ll believe you.” 

“Leo, I swear it. I got him here, put him to bed. I was going to sleep on the couch but he wouldn’t let me, he said he didn’t want to be alone. We’ve just been watching netflix since we woke up.” 

“What was that then? The cuddling and the hair stuff.” 

“The cuddling was all your brother’s fault, he’s very affectionate. The hair was just a natural reaction I suppose.” 

“If you hurt him I will kill you.” 

“You and all his other siblings, don’t worry I won’t hurt him without very explicit safety precautions in place.” Leo chose then to leave, not even dignifying his friends lewd comment with a response. Niles returned to his bed, to find Corrin sat up watching the doorway. “Miss me?” 

“Your bed is colder without you in it.” Niles chuckled and swept Corrin into his arms, cradling his head against his chest. “What was that about?” 

“Your dear brother was just checking I hadn’t brutally murdered you. Shall I press play?” 

“No, I wanna just lay like this for a little bit. If that’s okay?” Niles pressed a kiss to his forehead, at which he nuzzled closer.

“Of course, kitten. Stay as long as you want.”  _ Just as long as you don’t hear how fast my heart is beating.  _

“Um, Niles?”  _ Please don’t comment on my heart rate.  _ “Could I - um - kiss you?”  _ No need to worry about my heart rate now, it’s stopped.  _ Corrin buried his face in Niles’ chest, occasionally peeking up to see his reaction. As gentle as if he was handling an injured dove, Niles lifted his chin and pressed a small kiss against his lips. Emboldened Corrin pushed himself up and kissed Niles full on the mouth, it was clumsy and obviously inexperienced, but Niles decided he liked kissing Corrin. He tangled his fingers in the hair at the base of Corrin’s neck and tugged gently, his lips parted in surprise and Niles took the opportunity to explore with his tongue. Tentatively he nibbled Corrin’s lower lip, the other moaned in response and the world fell away from him. 

They were all hands and no tact, clothes were off and they were panting with their foreheads pressed together. 

“Are we sure about this?” 

“Niles, I’ve never wanted anything more than I want you. Now, last night, every night before that. Please,” a wicked glint shone in his eyes, “prove me wrong.” Niles growled and grabbed Corrin by the hips, flipping them so he was on top. 

He began kissing all down his collar bones, nibbling and licking and occasionally biting and sucking, marking his lover. Corrin was toned, but not muscular, his body felt small underneath him. “Are you sure-” another kiss, “-you want-” a suck, “-proof?” a bite this time, Corrin moaned and moved his hips against Niles’. 

“Yes, gods yes. I want you, all of you.” 

“Take me then.” Niles lay down and Corrin climbed over his legs immediately. They kissed again, all tongue and heat, Corrin pushed Niles’ hand into his hair and began kissing his way down tan skin. Grabbing at his lovers dick, Corrin gave a few tentative strokes before shyly pressing a kiss to the tip. Slowly he licked up from the base, thoroughly coating it in his spit. He sucked at the tip, running his tongue up and down the slit as he tried to fit more in his mouth. After almost choking himself a few times, he gave up trying to fit it all in and used his hand instead. Niles tugged at his hair, he moaned around his dick and Niles almost came on the spot. Tugging a little harder, he pulled Corrin up for a kiss, it was sloppy and full of spit but they were both so hungry for more. 

Pulling Corrin onto his lap, Niles started to stroke at his neglected and leaking cock. With a hand in his hair and a hand on his dick, Corrin was ready to come undone entirely. Niles sped up his strokes, all while pulling at the hair wound in his fingers and leaving big purple bruises along the pale collar of his lover. He crumpled against Niles, burying his face in the others hair and pleading in hoarse whispers. 

“You might need to speak up, kitten.” 

“I said, I want you to make me cum. Please, Niles.” Corrin brought his face right next to the others ear, “Please, I’m begging you. I’ll do anything.” His voice was a whine and a whisper and a threat all in one, Niles stroked them both with renewed vigor already close to climaxing himself. 

“Cum for me, little kitten.” Corrin choked out his name as he came, swearing on it like he was a deity. Niles came almost immediately after, and Corrin kissed any names off his lips as he orgasmed, and afterwards they lay like that. Sticky and intertwined. 

“Can I use your shower?” 

“Can I join you?” Corrin placed a quick kiss to his lips and pulled him in the direction of the bathroom. 


	2. Chapter 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a half chapter there is more on the way (later today hopefully)

“I somehow feel less clean than when I got in.” Corrin sighed as he toweled himself off. 

“That’s the point.” Niles sent an exaggerated wink his way. Corrin opened his mouth to protest, but knew it would be futile and instead pulled him into a kiss. Pulling away from what was a far longer kiss than originally intended, Corrin scanned the room for his clothes and quickly made himself decent. 

“Food.” 

“Agreed.” Niles reached for his phone, “You wanna order something? We could go another round while we wait for delivery.” 

“Sure, but I’m too hungry.” 

“Netflix and cuddles it is then.” With a grin, Niles lifted Corrin and threw him onto the bed, laying beside him and smothering him with kisses immediately afterward. 

“Food, Niles.” 

“Yessir. Pizza?” Corrin nodded his consent and moved to a more comfortable position on the bed, patting the space beside him for Niles to fill. Finding the remote in the rumpled sheets, Corrin turned on the TV and they resumed the movie they neglected to finish earlier. Niles curled up next to him after the food had been ordered and they lay in silence for a few minutes, each lost in thought. 

“Niles?” Corrin lifted his head from its perch on Niles’ chest to look him in the eye. 

“What is it, kitten?” He blushed a little at the pet name, remembering exactly when Niles had used it last. 

“Are we going to… that is do you want to ah-” 

“Yes I would like to do this again, preferably after dinner and a movie?” A date. That was very obviously Niles asking him on a date explicitly. Corrin hoped the sigh of relief he let out wasn’t as pathetic as he thought it was. 

“That sounds good to me.” He kissed him quickly and briefly, before returning his head to its original position. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write a full chapter continuation, but I'd rather drop this scenario here rather than beating a dead horse for more porn and write a new date with new scenarios available to me for smut. This is the most vanilla shit I've ever written so its a little weird for me. (tags updated for the next chapter)


	3. Chapter 2: Electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a date, Odin is there, blow jobs happen at various points.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much longer than intended and I am so sorry. It gets a little less vanilla (see tags) but its nothing extreme, just a heads up.  
> This chapter takes a little longer to get to the smut but its worth it, I promise.
> 
> (outfits if ur curious https://imgur.com/UyxTSjS )

Corrin tugged at the hem of his skirt, hoping Niles would like it. He’d been on dates with guys plenty of times before, but this wasn’t just a guy this was _Niles_. Corrin had been gazing at him dreamily for years, it didn’t help that Niles flirted with him, but Niles flirts with everyone and Corrin wasn’t self absorbed enough to presume he was special. According to Niles, Corrin had always been special, and they were both idiots for not doing this sooner.

He’d taken great care in picking his outfit tonight, he wasn’t exactly short on money and this was a special occasion so he’d dragged Azura shopping with him. The skirt was his idea, it was black and pleated and came down to just above his knees, he’d gotten his legs waxed for the occasion too. Azura picked the shirt, because Corrin was the first to admit, he was inexperienced in pairing things with skirts. She’d thrown a white t-shirt at him, at first Corrin had thought it was peculiar and kind of plain for a date, but once putting it on he realized Azura was a genius - and - he looked _damn_ good in a crop top.

Niles pulled up then, Corrin danced away from the window he had been anxiously peering out of for the last ten minutes, and made his way to the kitchen so that he wouldn’t open the door _too_ quickly once he knocked. Corrin paced in the kitchen, Niles was taking way longer than he should to get to the door.

Five minutes passed before Niles finally knocked on the door, Corrin had spent the entire time peering through the peephole to see Niles raising his hand to knock and then deciding against it. It was nice to know that they were both a little nervous. Opening the door, after counting to 30 because that seemed like a reasonable amount of travel time, Corrin could actually take in Niles’ appearance without it being warped.

“That shirt makes you look strong enough to break me.” _No Corrin, that's not how you flirt._

“That skirt makes you look like you’d want me to.” _Or maybe it is?_ Niles winked, leaning in and placing a quick kiss on Corrins cheek. “You look gorgeous, by the way.” The heat of breath against his ear gave him goosebumps, which was thankfully enough to kick his brain into working again.

“You look really good too, in case that didn’t get through before.” Niles had dressed in darker tones, making his eye stand out a bright blue. Corrin almost thought his shirt was wet with how it clung to his muscles, stopping halfway down his bicep, it looked like it would tear if he flexed. The rest of his outfit was standard fare, ripped jeans, studded boots, the gorgeous ring that he almost never took off. Corrin may or may not have drooled a little. “Shall we?”

“We shall, come milord, your chariot awaits.” Niles gestured dramatically to the car, bowing as he stretched his hand out for Corrin to take.

“You’re ridiculous.” Taking his hand, he couldn’t help the blush spreading across his cheeks at what was happening. Niles’ performance had shaken off his anxiety, and Corrin relaxed into his seat once he was in the car. “So you never actually told me what we were doing, am I dressed okay?”

“Yeah, even if you weren’t dressed appropriately for what I have planned I wouldn’t care, that outfit makes me want to devour you right here and now.” Niles turned his head to pointedly drag his eyes up and down Corrins body, lingering on the hem of his skirt and where his midriff was exposed. Normally that kind of attention would make him flinch, want to run in the opposite direction, but with Niles he wanted to sit up straighter, _accidentally_ make his skirt rise up a little bit. Niles took one hand off the wheel and placed it on Corrins thigh, rubbing small circles on the bare skin lightly. He removed his hand and pulled them into a parking lot Corrin didn’t recognize. “Wait here.”

Niles exited the car, walked around the back and opened Corrins door, once again bowing forward and offering up his hand. This time Corrin actually let out a laugh and took it.

“You really are a gentleman aren’t you?”

“It’s nothing more than you deserve, besides your family would kill me if I was anything less.” They walked hand in hand to a restaurant, _Missiletainn._ Corrin had heard the name before, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember where. Approaching what appeared to be ornate wooden doors, Niles brought them to a halt. “Now, this is a very unique restaurant, my friend is the owner so we’re about to get some special treatment but he’s likely to stop by our table and nothing I can say will prepare you for meeting him. However, I can prepare you for the restaurant. You don’t get to order food, you just get it, but they’ve never served me a meal I didn’t like and I’ve eaten here quite a bit. I normally wouldn’t bring a date here on account of its _uniqueness_ , but I have a feeling you’ll enjoy the place.”

“Why are the doors so ornate? Its just a restaurant.” Niles only chuckled in response, and led Corrin by the hand through the doors. The restaurant was fairly bright, but once they entered there was just a desk at the end of a hallway with two doors on either side.

“The usual please, Cynthia.” The woman behind the desk nodded, looking down to pencil something into a book and rummaging around in a drawer.

“You don’t normally bring guests, should I tell the boss he can’t stop by?”

“No he can, this is a special guest. Who’s the chef tonight?” Niles dropped Corrins hand in favour of wrapping his arm around his waist. He could feel every inch where Niles’ skin touched his, it was electrifying and he immediately regretted that there wasn’t a layer of clothing to dampen the effect.

“Tonight its Brady, he’s one of our fancier chefs, although you wouldn’t think it if you met him. I definitely recommend asking for a dessert, he’s a baker before his a chef, he used to make small pastries and desserts for his mother to have with her tea. It’s quite an adorable story really, we were talking and-”

“Thank you, Cynthia, I’ll be taking those now?” He gestured to the menu and basket in her hands.

“Oh yes of course, I suppose you don’t need me to walk you to your seat.” Niles shook his head, letting out a small chuckle as he took the items from her outstretched hand and led Corrin through the door on the left.

Once they crossed the threshold the scenery changed completely. Dim lights and dark tones, the lights were designed to look like candles but he thought even actual candles would provide more light than this. He noted there was a surprising amount of wood used in the decoration, the doors and hallway felt rustic and welcoming but this section felt sinister, and almost medieval. Niles lead them through the seating area, nodding at a few of the waitstaff he knew, they came to a booth at the back with a reserved sign.

“Take a seat, I’ll be right back.” Niles set down the menu and basket, picking up the reserved sign and walking over to the bar. Corrin took in the rest of the scenery, the wall was decorated with the kinds of things you’d find in a halloween store. Coloured candles, jars of herbs and animal parts, even a few wooden staffs littered with gems and orbs. He could’ve sworn he saw a voodoo doll that looked eerily like Niles up there too.

“You weren’t kidding, this place is unique.” Niles slid in across from him, placing down two drinks.

“Yup. It’s a weird one alright, you liking it so far though? If this is too dark for you we can go to the other side.” Corrin didn’t have to know Niles to know he didn’t want that, you could tell just by looking at him that ‘bright and colourful’ wouldn’t appeal to him. He flushed a little at the notion that he’d endure it just for him. “I wasn’t entirely sure what to get you to drink, but I know everyone in your family would go to war over a nice red wine so I hope this one meets your standards.”

“I don’t think everyone would, Xander is much too level headed for that, but he might go to war over a nice red wine if Elise asked him to.” Niles chuckled at that, reaching his hand across the table to place it gently over Corrins.

“She’s barely old enough to drink, let alone have opinions on what a good red wine is.”

“Father let us have a glass of red wine with dinner every night once we turned 15. I guess that’s where the appreciation for it comes from. She is 18 though, believe it or not.” Corrin could tell from Niles’ face that he was choosing the option of _not._ “So how long does the food take usually? Does the chef even know we’re here? How does he decide what each person eats without knowing them?”

“Well for our special guests the food should be here in about ten minutes.” The voice was familiar, although Corrin couldn’t place it until the face came into view.

“Odin.”

“Niles. I see you’ve brought a guest?” Odin was dressed even more uniquely than his restaurant, he wore bright colours that were lost in the shadows, and the outfit itself was an unholy child of a court jester and a nightclub owner. Corrin had to agree with Niles’ earlier statement, nothing he could’ve said would have prepared him for this encounter. “I’m Odin, but you know that already. I own the masterpiece of dark and unholy dining _Missiletainn_ and Niles here is one of my most trusted allies, and a brother on my path through the darkness. The chef will have been notified of your presence as soon as you arrived, since Niles is a regular his meal order works a little differently because most of our chefs do actually know him. And you - sorry I didn’t catch your name.”

“Corrin.”

“Corrin! You will have your meal picked by me since you’re such a special customer.” Odin stopped talking for a moment, looking at Corrin a little more closely. “Corrin… as in Leo’s older brother Corrin?”

“That’s how you’re familiar! You must be a friend of Leo’s.”

“That’s me, a friend to the prodigy in the dark arts of one of the most influential families the world has ever seen.” Odin knelt, bowing his head. “It is an honour to finally meet you, Corrin.”

“It’s lovely to meet you too, Odin.” Suddenly he jolted up off the floor and took off towards the kitchen. Corrin just stared at the space he had occupied for a few minutes, Niles gave him some quiet time to process what had just occurred. “He’s a little strange, isn’t he?”

“That doesn’t even begin to cover it, but the fact that he’s choosing your meal for you is a good sign. He told me when he does that it’s because - and I’m quoting here so don’t judge me - _‘a person's aura occasionally vibrates so loudly in my mind that I simply must meet them and choose their food, they have the potential to be a powerful ally in the darkness or even a foe who stands in the sunlight.’_ I have no idea what it means, but I’m assuming it’s a good thing.” Corrin simply nodded, distracted with spinning the ring on Niles’ finger.

“Why do you wear this all the time?” Niles blinked, reflexively yanking his hand away from Corrin, causing him to startle. “Sorry for asking, I was just curious, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Slowly Niles stretched his hand back out to Corrins, who didn’t dare touch the ring again in fear of scaring him off.

“It’s a memento of my past, and technically it doesn’t belong to me.” He only knew a little of Niles’ past, desperately, he hoped that if he stayed quiet he’d continue sharing of his own accord. “It’s the last thing I stole, but also the first gift I ever received. The stone, its alexandrite, which is your brothers birthstone. I stole it from him, I had nothing and he had everything, I thought I was entitled to something from someone who wouldn’t miss it.”

“But he did, didn’t he? Father gives us all unique birthstone jewelry and each of my siblings treasure theirs above almost all their other belongings.” Niles nodded, he kept his face completely blank.

“He found me embarrassingly quickly, I’d been hiding out at a dingy bar some of my old friends used to frequent, someone like him shouldn’t have known the place existed. He pointed to the ring on my finger and I thought I was screwed, but rather than ask for it back or threaten me he sat down next to me with a drink and asked why I stole it.” His eyes had glazed over, lost in the memory. “I told him everything, of course. By the end of my story he stood up and gave me a business card, he told me I could either sell the ring for a decent amount of money or take a leap of faith and give him a call. It’s pretty obvious which option I chose.”

Food was set down in front of them, Niles paused in order to glance at what he had been served. In the middle of their table was a giant, **_giant_** , plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

“I’m going to kill Odin. This is why I don’t bring dates here.”

“It’s not that bad, its a little cheesy but something tells me this is mild for him on the cheesiness scale.” Corrin grabbed a fork and stabbed a meatball into his mouth, he was immediately blown away by how delicious the food was, even though it was something as basic as this. “So, what was the phone call for?”

“Right. I called him the next day, he asked if I knew who he was and stroked his own ego a little bit, and then he offered me a job. Your brother has _unique_ tastes, and he enjoys certain activities that would be bad for his public image. He basically hired me to run errands he didn’t want connected to him, I paid off disgruntled ex-employees under the table and bought things from shadier merchants than he was comfortable with. In return he wiped my record, took me into his home, fed me, and clothed me. You already know the rest of the story.”

They chatted pleasantly through the rest of their meal, playing footsie under the table and flirting shamelessly. Much to Odin’s disappointment, they never did have a ‘Lady and the Tramp’ moment. Somewhere towards the end of their meal he reappeared, talking for about ten minutes just to ask if they enjoyed the meal, before disappearing to get them desserts.

“I know what I want for dessert.” Niles looked at Corrin from beneath thick eyelashes, the glint in his eye communicating exactly what his words meant.

“I know what I want too.” Corrin was on his second glass of wine, he wasn’t drunk by any means just a little buzzed and confident. A little _too_ confident. Slipping his foot out of his shoe, he ran it slowly up Niles’ leg, until he was pressing the ball of his foot against a growing bulge. He cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Niles, waiting for him to protest. He didn’t. Corrin applied a little more pressure, making a slight up and down motion. Occasionally he would pull back and lightly trace his toe along the outline of Niles’ cock straining against his impossibly tight jeans. Niles growled, and Corrin felt shivers run up and down his spine.

“Bathroom.” Corrin just nodded, Niles stood up to lead the way, completely unable to hide just how aroused he was. Once they had reached a bathroom stall, Niles picked him up and pinned him against the wall, kissing him hard and fast and rough. “Now, we don’t have time to do this properly you know? What do you want-”

“Let me suck you off. Please.” Niles blinked for a moment before letting Corrin down to the ground.

“I’d be an idiot to say no to that request.” Eagerly, Corrin sunk down to his knees and began freeing an already leaking cock. Pressing a kiss to the tip, he opened his mouth slightly, letting his tongue lap out and trace along the slit, before swirling it around the head. He used his tongue to apply pressure to the tip while he let the rest of it push into his mouth, letting it go as far as he could take it before he was forced to move his tongue. Pulling off entirely he licked up the shaft, sucking lightly up and down it as though he was giving a hickey. Letting his hand pump the base, he took the rest into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and setting a steady pace. He alternated between swirling his tongue and rubbing it along the underside of the cock that sat heavy in his mouth. Feeling almost as intoxicated on Niles’ scent than the wine he’d had earlier, Corrin felt his own arousal stir, which could be a problem given his clothing choice.

Slowly he started letting Niles’ cock push deeper, making himself gag a little before pulling away and then going back down. He did this for a little while, eventually he felt confident enough to remove his hand and force as much cock down his throat as he could. Surprisingly, he didn’t gag anywhere near as much as he thought he would, and, confident in his abilities, he grabbed Niles’ hand and placed it in his hair, hoping he would get the message.

Niles got the message loud and clear, he slowly started to move his hips, fucking into Corrins mouth slowly, watching his face for a reaction. Tightening the hand in his hair, he felt Corrin moan around his cock and felt himself edge closer to finishing. He picked up the pace, fucking into the tight, wet mouth as fast as he thought Corrin could handle. Closing his eyes, he threw his head back against the stall wall, he was so lost in the pleasure he could almost forget they were doing this in the bathroom of _Missiletainn_. Two fingers tapped his hip, he loosed his grip and let Corrin pull off.

“Cum in my mouth, okay?” Niles just nodded, he was beyond words. Corrin set back to work, and Niles tightened his hand and picked up the pace once again.

“I’m close, kitten. Are you sure?” Corrin made a noise of agreement, the vibrations sending Niles’ eye right back into his head. He fucked Corrin’s throat as hard as he could then, leaving him gasping every time he pulled back, and drool was trailing down his chin. He slowed down and pulled back, until Corrin’s instincts took over and he started sucking and licking at the tip. He gave one hard suck to the tip, flicking his tongue up and down the slit, and Niles lost it. Grunting out Corrin’s name he came, shooting his cum all over his tongue, which was still lapping gently at the tip, getting every last drop.

Sitting back on his heels, Corrin swallowed. The texture made him gag a little bit, but he soldiered on, hoping that Niles might find it sexy that he swallowed it all. Niles tucked himself away and helped Corrin to his feet.

“What now?”

“Other dessert.” Corrin rearranged the way he was situated in his underwear and led them both out of the stall.

“Are you sure I don’t mind repaying the favour.” Corrin just gave him a quick kiss and they walked back to their seat, where two beautiful pieces of chocolate cake were waiting for them.

They ate much faster than they should’ve, Corrin barely even tasted the food that went into his mouth. Both of them were in a hurry to continue their earlier actions but in a better environment.

“Can I get you allies of shadow anything else?”

“Just the bill please, Odin.”

“Split or together?”

“Together please.” Niles glared at Corrin even before he opened his mouth to suggest splitting the bill.

“So does Leo know you’re fucking his older brother in bathroom stalls now?” Corrins face immediately went bright red and then deathly pale, Niles however just kept his cool and glared at Odin.

“Say anything and I’ll tell everyone how you and Leo became friends.” Odin made a zipper motion across his lips and took off to fetch the bill, Niles left a generous tip and they said goodbye to Cynthia on their way out of the building.

“So what did you think of _Missiletainn_?” Niles was driving, his hand was on Corrins thigh and he desperately wanted it to rise a little higher.

“It was nice, but why did they give us a menu if you can’t order anything? And what was in the basket you never opened?”

“Oh that, the menu is for drinks and kids. The basket has condiments and the like in it, but we didn’t need any with our meal. None of the tables have salt and pepper or anything, the chef makes the food exactly how you’re supposed to eat it, I’m just a special customer and I get to have those extras if I want them.”

“Do you think he’ll say anything to Leo?”

“No he won’t, I don’t think he would’ve even if I hadn’t threatened him. Better safe than sorry. My place or yours?”

“Mines closer.”

“I like the way you think, kitten.” With a grin he sped up a little, pushing past the speed limit just a bit.

 

They were in the house for five seconds before they were kissing each other, all tongue and desperation. Niles picked Corrin up, carrying him up the stairs without breaking their kiss. The moment was ruined, however, when Corrin was put down because Niles couldn’t find his bedroom. Grabbing him by the hand, Corrin led him into his room and flopped onto the bed, followed soon after by Niles. Lazily they lay and kissed for a while, less heat and force, more tender and curious exploration of each other. While they kissed, Niles’ hands trailed over every inch of Corrins body, almost painfully lightly he dragged his finger over every inch of Corrins exposed skin, sending waves of electricity rippling through his body. Eventually it was too much, breathless from kissing and the intensity of Niles’ touch and attention, he pulled away gasping for air.

“Niles, please can we - can you - anything?”

“Here pet, let me take care of you.” Niles leaned in and kissed him again, but everything felt too slow, too little, nothing was enough for him. Corrin was good at following instructions however, so he did as he was told and let Niles take care of him, even if it was infuriating.

Niles started at his ankles, leaving kisses on each one before moving up, placing kisses all the way up both of his legs, stopping just where the skirt ended. He pushed up and captured his lips in a kiss, light and slow just like everything else. His fingers trailed down, causing Corrin to flinch as he brushed straight past the _one place_ he wanted to be touched more than anything. His hand slid under the skirt, tracing circles up his thigh and sending even more electricity through his body. Corrin was ready to start begging.

“Patience, kitten.” Corrin groaned at that, his hips bucked up without him meaning for them to, that seemed to amuse his lover. With a quick peck on the lips, he descended again, this time kissing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. He relaxed into the touch, taking Niles’ advice and letting him be in complete control. His relaxation didn’t last long, however, because it was then Niles decided that Corrins smooth pale skin needed to be marked with a hickey, or five. Once his thigh was marked, he moved onto his hip bone, first kissing and licking along his ‘v-line’ before biting and sucking _hard_ against his hip. Corrin yelped, and then moaned, and Niles relished the sound.

“Niles, please.” Niles hiked the skirt up, revealing Corrin’s precum stained briefs, ever so lightly he dragged his fingertips up his clothed shaft, before moving his hand to rub circles into the hip he wasn’t currently sucking hickies onto. It was then that Corrin really lost it, he moaned every time Niles bit into him to make yet another hickey, and rolled his hips up as he sucked and licked progressively closer to _exactly where he wants him to be._ Repositioning himself a little, Niles slipped his fingers under the band of his underwear and pulled them off, freeing his swollen and desperate cock.

“Are you already close? Just from that?” Niles’ tone was teasing, but he’d known exactly what he was doing to the smaller man. Corrin threw an arm over his eyes and nodded, letting out a whine as Niles finally touched his cock. He trailed his fingers up and down the shaft maddeningly slowly, watching as Corrins face contorted with desire. After a few agonizing minutes of that, Niles gave in and took the tip into his mouth. Sucking hard and moving his tongue with precision, he brought Corrin right to the edge and pulled off.

“You’re going to cum in my mouth, and then you’re going to eat it.” Corrin nodded, not really processing the words just hearing the phrase ‘you’re going to cum’ and being overjoyed. Niles smirked, returning to his earlier position, this time flicking his tongue along the line where the tip met the shaft, then sucking hard with his tongue pressed against the slit. He only alternated between the two twice before Corrin was cumming into his mouth with a scream, calling his name so many times it sounded foreign even to him. With one last suck, Niles let the softening cock fall from his mouth as he moved up to face his lover. Pressing a finger to his bottom lip, he pulled his mouth open and spat Corrins own cum into his mouth. Looking him in the eye, Corrin winked and swallowed, going so far as to lick his own lips and then Niles’, getting every drop he could of his own cum. “I don’t know what I did in life to get you but god am I glad I did it.”

“Maybe I’m like your ring, a reward for all your good behaviour.” _A symbol that I’ve moved on from my past,_ Niles thought. “Can we-” Corrin stopped and searched the room, eyes landing on a water bottle which Niles happily fetched for him. After he’d drunk his fill, he continued, “Can we just go to sleep, please?”

“Of course, pet. I’d be offended if you weren’t exhausted after that.” Niles lay down on the bed, pulling Corrin in to lay on his chest and running his fingers through his hair. Not even five minutes passed before soft snores filled the room, with a soft kiss to his lovers forehead, Niles wrapped both his arms around him and let himself fall asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked what I've done so far. I might write some more I'm not sure, I have about a million WIP's yelling at me so part of me wants to call this a done deal but I also love this pairing so much??? I just wanna write them constantly. I'm going to leave it incomplete for a while and if I don't get zapped with any ideas for a new chapter I'll close it off.


End file.
